


bedsheets and jasmine

by mangopancakes (Antarktica)



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F, Random & Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29536332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antarktica/pseuds/mangopancakes
Summary: a quiet morning
Relationships: Ahn Hyejin | Hwasa/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	bedsheets and jasmine

sometimes she resurfaces from deep slumber, just about time to hear her lover’s ramblings. the fingertips of her lover caressing every inch of her sleeping figure. it was gentle. it felt loving. but it also felt like she was being etched into memory. she finds herself ponder over it less, especially when she is being peppered down with kisses into wake. its pleasant the way the waft smell of mint and jasmine envelops her space.

“you’re awake, you minx.”

“i was just enjoying your attention.”

“well, enjoy it some more.” and her lover starts. “let me worship my cute lion some more.” slender fingers traced her inner thighs, lingering as if torturing her. kisses made its way from the pit of her stomach to her neck, a slight sucking sound on it leaving a noticeable red mark, until it meets her lips.

“what is worrying you?” hyejin asks when she feels less breathless.

“life. your beauty. that might slip away from me.”

“i choose to be with you, silly. I’ll never choose anyone else.”

“i know. i just like complaining so i hear it often.” her lover says, still keeping hold of her waist and straddling on top of her. it takes a bit of time for hyejin to appreciate the little lighting that peeked through her windows. she could see byul more clearly now, despite the woman straddling her waist, and she finds herself smile.

it is rare to find such comfort in anyone’s arms. it felt a bit longtime coming to have spent new years’ alone with byul and have it start with a brief kiss on the lips and a flustered byul as the aftermath.

“you deserve to hear it for being brave that day.” hyejin says, prodding towards teasing the older one. “it was cute. like i didn’t know you already had a crush on me.”

it stops her lover from peppering kisses on her neck this time. byul sits up straight, wondering. “what do you mean, you knew?! and didn’t do anything?”

“what was i supposed to do if it was just a puppy type kind of crush! you used to share a lot of those with me. i was afraid i was in that category of come-and-go too!”

“you’re a twit.”

“but you confessed to this twit.”

hyejin flips their positions, way too easily than what byul would have wanted it to go but as her hair splayed on the pillowcases, she found no room for complaints. especially when hyejin starts returning the way she was woken up earlier.

and if they stay a while longer and becomes late for practice, well they have done worse things.

**Author's Note:**

> i just wanted to post something. have a nice day <3


End file.
